Cherish
by Sei-sama
Summary: Years pass by. Dr. Cockroach has to decide what he has to leave behind and learn to accept new people. Sequel to Please Come Back.
1. Thirty five

**Aaaaargh, a lot of you asked for it, so here's a sequel to Please Come Back. Curse you all for forcing me to write more! (I kind of have a feeling that none of you will really like where this is going. Or that a lot of you will be confused by the number thing.)**

**And yes, the title does come from another song by The Associations. I saw the lyrics and couldn't help thinking how much it fit. Listening to it, I thought it could sound more morose, but hey. It's still a great song. I'm sure there are plenty of others that fit (Roses are Red seems to, though I haven't listened to it yet) but I needed a title and so Cherish took its place.  
**

* * *

Thirty-five.

That meant six years so far. A lot could happen in six years.

After the initial shock, it didn't take Dr. Cockroach long to recover. The general often stopped by to check on him, apparently pleased by how he started conversing normally (though he didn't understand a lot of the science gobbly-gook he said). He also made sure the former Mr. Hedison had enough paper and other things to occupy his time with; to express his gratitude, the cockroach man had often drawn elaborate plans for devices to catch other monsters. Monger was one reason the doctor was never found hanging from the ceiling.

The facility grew around him, almost like a living being. It sprouted examination rooms, a large medical office, and even a few vending machines. The doctor had helped designed a way to travel around the steadily growing place, as well as the advanced supercomputers, and even had a hand in some of the security measures.

There had been escape plans. The first few years were spent on dozens, hundreds of plans. But eventually, the captive realized he had to give them up. Even if he did escape, he had no idea where he was and there was no place he could go and he would eventually just be captured again. And besides, he knew Monger placed a lot of trust in him. His conscious would never let him exploit the weaknesses of the very security measures he designed. So instead, his days were spent monotonously building, destroying, and building complex structures with Tinkertoys or Legos. Hours, no, days blended together. He was only able to count the years now.

The sixth year brought about the biggest change of all.

Dr. Cockroach turned around as the door opened and jumped back in surprise, knocking over what looked like a giant, multicolored rocket. It wasn't only Monger. There were two other men wheeling in what seemed to be a huge blue blob of sparkly toothpaste in a giant hamster ball. The blob, though, had one large eye that constantly swiveled about, taking in its new surroundings. It focused intensely on the doctor, making him slightly nervous.

"Erm, General, what exactly…"

"Say hello to your temporary roommate, doctor," said Monger. The other two men walked out the room, their job done. "We don't exactly have a room that can contain him well, yet, so until we finish upgrading one of the cells, he'll be staying with you."

"How…nice…" Dr. Cockroach glanced back at the blue blob, who was still staring at him. With a red eye. The doctor involuntarily shivered.

"Its name is B.O.B. Stands for…something really long, I forgot. It doesn't really matter. It's quiet, won't get in your way or anything. Make sure you don't let it out. Took us _ages_ to get it in there…anyways, we'll pick it up in a week or so, something like that." And before Dr. Cockroach could even respond, Monger left.

The blob was still staring with either curiosity or hunger. He felt the stare even as he attempted to rebuild the Lego rocket, even as he ate dinner, even when he tried taking naps. He had a feeling that if he managed to go to sleep, that stare would be in his nightmares.

Dr. Cockroach, realizing that he would never get anything done now, sat up on the bed and stole another glance. Still staring. "Sooooo." He tapped his fingers on his leg for a while. "…Are you sentient? Uh, any brain…?" B.O.B. stared blankly. It wouldn't be so bad if it'd at least _blink_. "…I'll take that as a no." Did it even have a mouth? Maybe it was just basically a giant amoeba. With a disturbing red eye.

Despite B.O.B.'s apparent inability to communicate, Dr. Cockroach continued talking. Company was company, and he would have to get used to this silent newcomer anyways. Talking gave the doctor a reason why the blob would stare. He talked about what he was designing or building and what use it would have. Sometimes he would find himself talking about more mundane things like the quality of the food (or rather, garbage).

His constant chatter was probably the reason that the blob, without warning, burbled, "Bob."

Dr. Cockroach jerked his head away from the Lego nuclear reactor, causing it to partially collapse. Was it just him or did…

"Bob." This time, the doctor saw the blob form its mouth.

The cockroach-headed man slowly stepped closer to carefully observe this new anomaly, mouth agape. "But…but…how…you…no larynx…"

"Bob," it repeated, growing an arm this time to point to Dr. Cockroach. It took him a few seconds to grasp its mistake.

"No, no; B.O.B.," he corrected, pointing to the blue blob.

"Bob?" It pointed to itself as if for confirmation.

"B.O.B.," the doctor repeated once more, feeling a bit silly. The blob became silent once more, satisfied with the knowledge of its identity. Dr. Cockroach easily ignored the penetrating stare, as his many thoughts occupied him.

The blob had sentience. He had no idea how that was possible, as there was no visible brain…not even a nucleus. He just assumed it was vaguely similar to a giant bacteriophage or a prion; somehow alive in an uncertain way. The fact that it seemed to be able to make at least simple connections…and could even talk…incredible! He just _had_ to have a closer look…Monger _did_ warn him not to release it, but it seemed harmless and friendly…

Dr. Cockroach searched the giant hamster ball for some kind of hatch, realized it had to be at the bottom, and started rolling the ball to reach it. He opened the hatch and B.O.B., with surprising speed, leapt out and promptly enveloped the doctor.

The scientist would have noted the interesting tingling sensation, as if many tiny needles were lightly poking him, if it weren't for the fact that he was drowning in sparkly blue goo. In surprise, he had inhaled a lot of the stuff, and with no space to cough it out to, he could only suffocate helplessly as he attempted to thrash about inside the large blob. However, he quickly tired. His struggles became more and more feeble until finally, they stopped.

* * *

A large force on his stomach forced Dr. Cockroach to reluctantly wake up. After coughing up most of the foreign gunk in his throat, he took a deep breath of blue goop-free air and just lay where he was, trying to recuperate from the sudden attack.

Only when he started breathing normally did he check his surroundings. He was on his cell floor. B.O.B. was nowhere in sight. The general was hovering above him, looking possibly relieved. At least, his usually stern features were slightly softer.

"You idiot," he grumbled, standing straight again as the doctor sat up. "You're lucky we have to watch you practically all the time."

"Wh-where…"

"Captured him again after we pulled you out. His room was done anyways, so we rolled him out to there." Monger, sure that the doctor was alright now, went to leave the cell. Before he could close the door behind him, Dr. Cockroach managed to breathe out a small 'thanks.' Monger didn't seem to show any reaction besides pausing at the door.

Thirty-five…

…His sixth year…


	2. Thirty eight

**I would have put this up yesterday, but the site was being all I AM ERROR and I was all, Not cool. But anyways, here it is. I've fretted whether I made certain things too obvious or too subtle, but ah well.**

**Edit: In the shower, I suddenly had the thought: 200 million years? That's before dinosaurs supposedly were wiped out! My god am I an ignorant American!  
**

**So now I've fixed the number to be much more reasonable, to be around one of the many ice ages (I hope). I apologize to any paleontologist who may have been mortally wounded by my critical error. Also, fun fact: An ice age is defined as a time where Earth has glacial caps, so technically, we're still in an ice age.  
**

* * *

Thirty-eight.

Dr. Cockroach stood up to welcome General Monger as the door slid open almost silently. "So, about my desk…?"

A heavy sigh. That was never good. "Look, they're just afraid. They don't want you designing some kind o' 'Destructinator' and goin' on a rampage. They're new, and people even I don't know. Some official types're starting to creep into this place."

"You didn't tell them I was a mad scientist, did you?"

Monger laughed coarsely. "Naw, they figured that out for themselves," he replied, chuckling even more as the scientist gave him a mock look of indignation. "Anyways, we caught another monster today."

"Oh really?" Dr. Cockroach raised an eyebrow, almost certain he knew where this was going.

"We call him The Missing Link. Since he's apparently the link between man an' fish…and since - "

"Ape."

"Hm?"

"The link between fish and ape."

Monger waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever. So, we've got a fish-ape and he needs a cell full of water. Until we finish filling up that one room, he'll be staying in yours." As the general said this, two men wheeled in a large tank containing said fish-ape, who was apparently still knocked out by whatever kind of tranquilizers Monger used.

"Yes, that worked out _so_ well last time."

"That was your fault; I did warn you. You should be fine this time, though – he won't break out of that tank. He might not even wake up."

"Well, if you say that, then nothing can _possibly_ go wrong," the doctor wryly remarked. Monger simply replied with a small smirk before leaving him alone with the unconscious fish-ape.

As soon as the door shut with a heavy clank, Dr. Cockroach stepped towards the large tank. As a man of science, there was no way he could ignore such an important discovery. "So…Link, hm?" Not much of a name, but it was better than calling him 'Missing.' Or 'The.'

Perfectly preserved. For millions of years. If he had been frozen, then perhaps it was around thirty million, though how could anybody be sure? It seemed impossible, but here was Link, still alive. Perhaps he had been frozen somehow. But that wouldn't explain how he didn't die. Flash freezing didn't occur in nature, as far as Dr. Cockroach knew. And though the scientist had heard of frogs staying frozen for a few years, this was a completely different level. This was a being from prehistoric times…

The doctor briefly wondered what life was like before history. What kind of dwelling did Link live in? What did he eat? What could eat him? Did he use stone tools? Or something different? What fauna and flora did he encounter daily? Any symbiotic relationships? Did he have a…wife…

This sobering thought was interrupted by Link himself, who had woken up and appeared to not enjoy being restrained in a glass box in a small cell with what looked like a giant bug. The strong fish-ape pounded against the glass. Despite (or maybe because of) Monger's assurance, Dr. Cockroach slowly backed away until the wall prevented him from going any further. He was glad he did so, for only a minute later, sharp glass shrapnel clattered above him and water exploded forth, filling the cell to his ankles before draining out through the crack of the door. Link jumped out of the newly-made exit, staring at the doctor warily, as if assessing whether he was a threat or not. Dr. Cockroach held still, only releasing his breath when the fish-ape started examining his surroundings for a way out.

He must feel like a, haha, fish out of water, thought Dr. Cockroach as he observed Link feeling the walls with interest and pounding on them experimentally. "It's metal," he offered helpfully without thinking. As expected of a tense prisoner, Link whipped around, ready to return any surprise shanking. As expected of someone stuck in a cage with a possibly violent animal, Dr. Cockroach jumped back against the wall again. He eventually peeled himself off the wall, rubbing the back of his head, and slowly raised a hand in what he hoped was a symbol of peace.

"Nothing to worry about…I won't hurt you…" Glancing at the fish-ape's large muscles, he added, "Not like I'd be able to."

Link seemed to relax. Perhaps he realized they were in the same situation. He gave a grunt of acknowledgment and returned to exploring the metal walls for some kind of weak point.

"You won't find anything," said the scientist, relaxing as well. It didn't seem like a repeat of three years ago would happen. Link paused, as if trying to understand the strange sounds coming out of his fellow prisoner's mouth, and continued to knock on the walls, though more slowly, apparently recognizing some bleakness in his voice. Finally, he gave up and settled for pacing impatiently around the cell.

"Since you're staying here, perhaps you should learn English." Dr. Cockroach slipped off his damp loafers and socks, which were getting itchy, and took out a piece of chalk he stashed away under his bed. Link's eyes lit up in recognition and he snatched the chalk away, feeling it with his wet hands, smelling it, grinning as he finally saw something familiar in this strange world.

"Well, it appears you've been well acquainted with gypsum," chuckled the doctor as he watched the fish-ape try to scrawl on the metal walls. "Here, you'll find this easier to use," he said, sliding a small chalkboard out from a hole in his mattress. Link took that as well and scrawled primitive symbols...though as the scientist watched, he couldn't help but feel he had seen them before. They were pictograms. A point with many arrows going in different directions. A little fish-ape figure. It wasn't hard to figure out; 'Where am I?'

The next line was harder. He was sure the scrawny, big-headed figure was himself, but the next pictogram seemed to just be an empty circle. It took him a few minutes to finally start thinking it symbolized a blank face; 'Who are you?'

Two hard questions to answer. Dr. Cockroach accepted the chalkboard again and thought some more. He wasn't sure how he could answer the first one…finally, he settled for drawing the two of them encompassed by a large square. The second question was easier – he drew a bug and a man.

The doctor let Link discern some meaning from his own pictograms before leaning over to gently tug the chalkboard away. "I suppose I should introduce myself first…" Pointing to himself, he said, loudly and clearly, in the manner of tourists trying to wheedle directions in English from a person who only spoke Greek, "Dr. Cockroach."

Link pondered this and eventually growled, uncertainly, "dOCtuR kOkrOch."

"I suppose that's good enough for now." Pointing this time at the fish-ape, he said, "Link."

Link started to make odd guttural sounds, but Dr. Cockroach cut him off by shaking his head sadly and pointed again. "Link."

The implications hit the estranged creature full force. He let himself fall to the floor and stared morosely at the ceiling. During the heavy silence, Dr. Cockroach settled on his bed and waited for what he judged to be the right time. "Well, Link, today must have been a trying day for you, heaven knows it was for me when I first arrived…but maybe the English language may help distract you. It's not healthy to dwell on depressing thoughts, after all."

They went through the alphabet and small numbers relatively quickly and moved on to simple words. Fish. Man. Bed. Bug. Tail. Dr. Cockroach had a hard time with 'sun' because he couldn't draw it in a way that Link seemed to recognize, nor could he just point it out, but somehow, with a lot of gesturing, he managed to convey the meaning. Next came 'day.' With more gesturing, he managed to teach Link that a day was generally the time between the rising and setting of the sun. Next came 'year.' He backtracked to numbers. Then he took a deep breath and told Link about how long he had been preserved in (he assumed) ice. The fish-ape didn't understand the concept of 'millions,' but he knew it was something even bigger than 'hundreds' and he sat in another session of shocked silence before moving on.

They only stopped when a group of soldiers came in, all armed with tranquilizer guns, one armed with Dr. Cockroach's meal. Link balled his hands into large, threatening fists, but glanced back at the scientist, who quickly shook his head. The fish-ape relaxed and, though marching with a defiant and proud step, let himself be led to his new home.

Picking through his lunch (or dinner, or perhaps even breakfast; time seemed curiously distorted in prison), Dr. Cockroach found a dirty cassette titled 'Lernen der englischen Sprache.' Within moments, he had found components for a device that could theoretically implant English phrases in the mind, coupling them with the native language of the user…

He scrapped the idea and instead, chewed on the dark tape, forcing his thoughts to turn elsewhere. Not because it would require a vast amount of electricity through the head, but because he found the idea of experimenting on Link repulsive. They were kindred spirits, after all.


	3. The Invisible Man

**Hey guys, sorry...school started, I'm supposed to get ready for college, and there's a few more SATs I have to take, so updating won't happen very often for a while. By the way, I get the feeling that these chapters have been nothing but dull conversation. And that maybe I'm not making these guys react as realistically as I should. Argh, I'm getting all self-deprecating again.**

**And by the way, yes, people did use to go to radioactive mineral springs.  
**

* * *

The door opened with only a whisper of air.

"Ah, general. I haven't seen you in a while." Dr. Cockroach smiled despite the stern, cold faces that stared distantly back. With three monsters, the whole facility grew even more out of Monger's control. Everyday, more paperwork came in, about budgets and lab results and shipping and new employees. Monger, not really the paperwork type, visited the cockroach-headed man less frequently until finally, the visits ceased.

"We're movin' you somewhere temporarily. There's some big construction work goin' on, which includes all the cells. There'll also be a large recreational area where you'll eat your meals with the others." And with that jolly greeting, Dr. Cockroach was escorted in military silence to what looked like an extra storage room. A well-guarded one, of course. "There's also a new inmate. Be nice to 'im," Monger added curtly before the guards shut the doctor in.

Hm. Maybe he was in a bad mood because of all the papers flooding his desk.

Dr. Cockroach looked around to greet/console his new prisonmate, but only saw Link and B.O.B., the latter, he was relieved to find, not eating anybody. Maybe somebody housetrained it. (He wouldn't be surprised if Monger could housetrain a herd of ravenous wolverines.)

Both seemed rather troubled and bemused, and Link slowly moved his way towards the scientist. "thUrs a VoIce buT no pErsuN," he mumbled worriedly, eyes darting around for the mystery monster. He had really improved his English since last time the doctor saw him.

"I believe that guy's talking about me," said a voice about a foot from Dr. Cockroach's head.

"In retrospect, that wasn't a good idea," the voice apologized as Dr. Cockroach climbed down from the ceiling. Link resumed watching suspiciously from the comfort of the wall.

"So let's see…" The scientist calmed himself down as he brushed off his coat. "An invisible man?"

"Yeah, pretty much," the voice replied a bit sheepishly. "Though I have a feeling you're used to this kind of stuff. I'm Griffin Becher."

"_ksht InvisoBill. ksht_"

"Do they have microphones and speakers everywhere?"

"_ksht Yes. ksht_"

"Creepy."

"It's best not to think of it. Welcome to one of the many storage rooms of this fine establishment, ah, Bill. I'm Dr. Cockroach. My colleagues are known as Link and B.O.B." It was…more than a bit difficult talking to a person you couldn't see, the scientist realized as his large eyes darted around to where he could only estimate InvisoBill was. A shame, as he was the only inmate that actually knew English. "Now if you don't mind me asking, I would really adore hearing of how an invisible man was captured…"

"They caught me peeping in a women's changing room."

The doctor, taken aback at the answer and how deadpan it was, took a few seconds to say, "You can actually _see_?" He peered carefully at the air in front of him, looking for maybe a hint of floating retinas, perhaps, which he might have not noticed earlier.

A loud laugh. "Just a little joke, they found me with heat vision goggles. I've been invisible for about, say, thirty, forty years. My wife took a while to get used to a disembodied voice around the house, then had me proclaimed dead and collected the insurance. I mostly sat around at home while she went out looking for a job when her money ran out. She spent the rest of her days trying to figure out how I'd be able to pull off bank robberies…then a neighbor caught sight of floating objects through one of the windows and here I am."

Dr. Cockroach nodded slowly as the story was related to him and mulled over this for a short time, during which B.O.B. started amusing himself by blowing small bubbles made of himself. Somehow. "And now there's just the simple question of why you cannot reflect light…was there any sort of unusual event that happened around the time you turned invisible?"

"Very interested by my state, aren't you, doctor?" said the invisible man with a hint of amusement. "Although I guess I can't expect much less from a scientist. Before I continue with my background, can I learn something about you and the others? At least your ages would be nice; I can't tell by voices alone."

"Oh, of course. Ah…" How many years had it been? How old was he? Dr. Cockroach struggled to pull a number from one of the crevices of his mind.

…Forty-three…

"I'm forty-five. Link is approximately twenty million years old, and B.O.B. is," (the blob turned from his bubble-blowing activities at the mention of his name,) "from what I gathered, around seven."

This seemed to amuse the former Griffin even more. "A very diverse demographic, to be sure," he attempted to say stoically, though the tone of his voice betrayed the smile he was certainly wearing. "Anyways, I'm not certain, but I think the hot springs have something to do with it."

"Hot springs?"

"Yeah, since soon after I started going there to calm me down, I disappeared. It affects an area around me too somehow; here, hold out your hand…" Dr. Cockroach did so, and after a few minutes, during which the newly christened InvisoBill carefully searched around for the scientist's arm. He had to stifle a gasp when he felt an unseen hand grab his wrist, the ghostly presence clutching him gently but firmly, but had to let it out when he couldn't help but notice that he had no wrist.

Immediately Link, who had been observing quietly from afar, leapt up and jerked Dr. Cockroach's shoulder, forcing his wrist out of the invisible grasp. "Yur nOT goNnA TuRn iNto a VoiCe, DoCTur," he growled firmly. Although he still wasn't quite composed himself, the scientist assured his friend, "I'm quite alright, everything is fine," and showed him his wrist, visible again. Only then did Link release his tight grip and lumber away again, although he stopped noticeably closer to the two than he was before.

Overcoming his shock, Dr. Cockroach realized he was now more curious about Griffin than before and he leaned against the wall, deep in thought. "…A hot spring causing invisibility…?"

"If it helps, it was radioactive," the voice offered. He continued, as if oblivious to the way the doctor suddenly jerked his head up in realization (which of course, he was), "Yes, I remember the advertisements well. They were around in my childhood, but I was never able to try them out until I was much older…"

It wasn't that the radioactivity of the springs suddenly explained everything (in fact, it brought up further questions, such as 'how the _hell_ did he survive?'), but that it revealed a depressing fact that may have explained the general's earlier mood. If he had been a child when radioactivity was lauded as therapeutic… "If I may ask, how old are you?"

"Me? Oh, I think I just turned sixty-nine last week…"


	4. Insectosaurus

**Haha, finally finished this! Despite the looming college threat! I actually think this is pretty good for something written by me (blasphemy!), though I anguished a bit about the ending, wondering if it was good just ending it like that or if I should've added something, but I eventually decided to leave it alone. Also, be warned, this is a bit of an emotional roller coaster. Hold on tight. There's one more chapter 'fore this is done. And don't worry, I don't think it'll be quite as philosophical.  
**

* * *

"I can't help but think I'm going insane."

Dr. Cockroach had no way of knowing if anybody was listening to him. B.O.B., having eaten his daily ham and chatted with his friends, had sludged off to stare at the walls for a bit. Link seemed to get in the habit of exercising. A lot. Perhaps he hadn't given up all hope of escaping one day. And InvisoBill was…well…invisible.

"Fits with your image," said the man with, or so the doctor imagined, a good-humored smirk.

Dr. Cockroach simply sighed. He had stopped protesting years ago and had actually given this 'mad scientist' thing some thought and as his thought process grew towards a worrying direction, he couldn't help but notice some parallels with some of Kafka's work. "There was a Chinese philosopher, Zuangzi, I believe, who said he once dreamt he was a butterfly, and upon awakening, could not tell whether he was Zuangzi dreaming he was a butterfly or the butterfly dreaming it was Zuangzi."

The invisible man was silent for a bit, pushing around the food on his plate pensively. "Look, doc…"

"Did Jeffery Hedison ever exist," he chuckled bitterly. "Or was he a dream, a wish fulfillment for Dr. Cockroach?"

"Doc, you _can't_ have been born with that head, right?"

"Or," the bug-eyed scientist softly continued, clenching his hands. "Is Jeffery Hedison trapped inside white padded walls, isolated, only voices in his head keeping him company?"

He imagined he could feel his companion's gaze. Bill was probably gaping in bewilderment. "…Doc, _I'm_ real. So's Link. And B.O.B. If you pinch yourself, you feel it, right? I've bumped into you several times, haven't I?"

The problem was…Dr. Cockroach wasn't sure he wanted it to be real. He felt lonely. Even with InvisoBill, who he could really sympathize with. And if it was all just some fevered dream, there was a chance he would eventually wake up and go home and continue searching for jobs and dance once more with Laura.

He had really been thinking about Laura a lot recently. Not even the distractions of brief English lessons or creative Lego sessions or interesting conversations could keep his mind off now. Maybe he was worried because of the number of years that must have past…how many years has it been now?

…Yes, she must be around forty-seven now. Seventeen years wasn't exactly long, considering the human lifespan, but it was long enough. It was long enough to truly comprehend that there was no chance in hell he'd ever leave this damn prison, no way that someone would come in, say they made a mistake, and let him walk out, no way that he'd even get equipment to even attempt to reverse his condition.

If he wasn't insane already, then this sudden depression would surely make him so.

Dr. Cockroach smiled. He even tried to perk up his antennae. It felt strange and foreign. "You're correct. I really should ignore these rambling thoughts."

One advantage of being blind is that visual cues don't fool you. InvisoBill could probably sense the tension in his voice, but if he did, he didn't get a chance to say anything else.

General Monger came in, back straight and voice strict as ever. "Evenin'," he said.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed," Dr. Cockroach remarked dryly. He only received a cursory glance.

"Just got back from Japan," he continued as Link and B.O.B. lumbered over.

"What? Japan? Man, I wanted to go there, why didn't you take me? It would've been so cool with the…the…Japan stuff!"Link rolled his eyes as the blue blob beside him continued blathering about Japan, or at least something with the name Japan that had cowboys, time machines, and dinosaurs.

"Ah, don't cry yer hearts out, boys, I brought back a souvenir." Everybody besides the general jumped as a grating sound started up. The large door at the far end of the room was gradually opening and while Dr. Cockroach tried to steady the table, he could already see that this new creature was the largest thing he would probably ever see.

"I call 'im Insectosaurus," said Monger with a hint of pride once the entire colossal giant was revealed. It seemed drowsy, but became alert quickly enough and looked around in panic. There was really nothing much for it to be afraid of. There's nothing much that six feet tall men could do to a four hundred foot colossus.

"It doesn't have to stay in my room too, does it, general?"

Link grinned uncertainly once the silence was broken. B.O.B. quipped, "I dunno, doc, I don't think it could fit." InvisoBill chose this time to ask anxiously, "What? What is it? What's going on?"

Monger smirked in return. "We already have a room fer it. Just thought y'all should get acquainted." By this time, Insectosaurus had started roaring loudly, almost bursting the eardrums of the smaller occupants of the room, and finally shot a large glob of silk up in the far corner. "He does that sometimes. We'll clean it up after curfew. Don't worry if he starts rampagin' or something, we'll control him."

"It's something giant, isn't it?" InvisoBill said with dread dripping off his words. "Ooooh no, I'm going t' get stepped on, I know it…" There was a small thump as, miraculously, the old man found the table and leaned heavily on it. It seemed his elbow landed in his mashed potatoes. (Or at least, it looked vaguely like mashed potatoes and it felt like mashed potatoes and it actually didn't taste very different from potatoes so that's what they called it.)

"Don't worry. If he starts wandering around, I'll lead you away." Neither dwelled on how the doctor would find him. As B.O.B. sludged towards the towering, silk-spitting beast, Link lumbered towards the table.

"He sounds like a child," said the fish-ape, looking with concern at the new inmate. B.O.B. had just been trampled under the still confused Insectosaurus, shouting from the underside of its leg, "Guys, I think he likes me!"

"What makes you say that?"

Link shrugged. "Just the way he talks. He's calling for friends. He's afraid that he got eaten by a bird or something."

"…You understand him?" Link nodded. InvisoBill was wincing every time the giant grub roared. "Do you think he'll understand you?"

"Probably understands everybody, if he were listening. I have to explain to him?" It was an unnecessary question and even the asker knew it, so he just turned and cautiously approached the wildly kicking feet. It seemed Insectosaurus finally noticed that he stepped on something sticky. Link ducked as B.O.B. shot over his head and barely avoided the kick that followed.

"Hey, uh…down here, no DOWN. HERE."

It seemed the invisible man steeled himself against his fears and got used to the very loud conversation. "Look, doc, just tell me what this is about. Maybe I can help."

"I'm afraid I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about." This time he got the tone right. Too bad it was too late.

"Is it about your family? I had one too. I absolutely _loved_ my grandchildren. But you can't just mope around, you know…we need you now. You're the brains in this ragtag team. What d'ya think would've happened if you weren't here before we came? And if you need help, just ask. I mean, we're all a family now, don'cha think?"

The conversation in the background suddenly reached a fevered pitch. "_What_? No, I'm not – I'M. NOT. YOUR. FA….er…" Link turned from the much calmer insect, looking as embarrassed as a fish-ape could be, hoping to god that nobody heard that before returning to the conversation as quietly as possible. Which wasn't very quietly at all.

"Hey, Bill," B.O.B. called out cheerfully, having finally gotten back from the far end of the room. "The new guy is really friendly, we're best buds already! …You are here, right, Bill?"

"Yeah, right here. Don't worry." InvisoBill tapped a foot in frustration. Dr. Cockroach was still being unresponsive. He suddenly froze…perhaps… "B.O.B.," he sang out. "I think our dear doctor needs a hug."

Dr. Cockroach stiffened and his antennae stood up on end. In the short time he had, he managed to send a glare towards where the other man presumably was. "Why you _evil_ – " And then he was tackled to the ground by a blubbering blob, who was shouting out stock phrases such as "You can't leave!" and "Don't die on me, man!" and "Take me with you!"

At least B.O.B. wasn't hugging hard enough to absorb him. "Please – get, no, stop…get off – no, I'm fine…"

"Bill, should I stop hugging?" asked B.O.B. uncertainly as the two somehow managed to get upright again without the blob losing his grip.

"No, you're doing it _perfectly_, just keep hugging." A few minutes later, Dr. Cockroach found himself sandwiched.

"Now _really_, this isn't – stop leaning on me, B.O.B. – "

"I explained everything. He's really happy that he hasn't been eaten – "

"C'mere, ya big lug! Give us all a bear hug _right now_!" Link, confused and not the type of man to partake in bear hugs (or any hugs really), lingered but reluctantly joined the group. He wrapped his muscled arms around the three and held them a few inches above the ground. His legs now pinwheeling in the air, Dr. Cockroach spluttered, "Now this is – this is ridiculous – you realize they're recording – " And then the whole room shook and before the group could scatter, Insectosaurus came and hugged them all as well. At least he showed great prudence, taking care not to squeeze too tightly or too loosely.

Enveloped in fur and suspended about two hundred, three hundred feet in the air, Dr. Cockroach finally decided to stop protesting. Somewhere beside him, InvisoBill moaned, "heights are so much worse when you can't see…" B.O.B. had decided to continue bawling out random things. Link desperately tried to explain to Insectosaurus once more 'I'm not your fa – er...'

He couldn't hold it in anymore and started chuckling, then just full out laughing, at their situation, at B.O.B.'s simplicity, at pretty much everything.


	5. Endings

**My sister wasn't very pleased with this chapter 'cause of how unsatisfying it is. Also, it is of my opinion that the quality really varies from good to bad throughout this one. But to me, there really isn't any other way for this story to end, and so, this is the end.**

* * *

Nobody had heard from him for two days already. It was worrying.

"He's not the type of guy to hold grudges…I think," murmured Link. Dr. Cockroach was holding an emergency meeting with him though it really couldn't be called a meeting when there were pretty much only two members. Insecto might have counted if it weren't for the fact that he didn't offer much to the conversation.

"I don't believe any of us has insulted him recently in the first place."

B.O.B. wasn't in the emergency meeting for very obvious reasons. At the moment, he was chasing an imaginary butterfly, having reasoned that he was never going to chase a real one and it was never good to miss out on an experience, even if it was imaginary.

Insecto roared something, making Dr. Cockroach's antennae vibrate and wave in the air. "_What_? No! Don't say that!" The giant grub made a brief rebuttal. "…Well, I guess that's right, but…"

"Would you kindly share this conversation for the convenience of those who can't speak bug?" He hadn't meant to sound cross, but it certainly came out that way. The disappearance of the invisible man was taking a toll on everybody. Nobody had even commented on how ironic the whole situation was.

"Oh, sorry. Insecto just suggested that he…ah, died."

Dr. Cockroach paused. A disturbing thought, but he couldn't deny the high probability. "He was eighty-eight years old, Link. Excuse me for bad taste, but I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did."

"You're talking like you're sure he's dead," Link shot back bitterly. The doctor didn't reply. Affirming his accusation would just escalate tensions, which the meeting could really do without.

"Guys, hey guys, I just realized I can't catch butterflies without a net. What do I do?"

"Plastic bag, tape it to any type of rod, though I suggest a broken tennis racket," Dr. Cockroach replied absent-mindedly. At least he didn't ask about –

"Oh yeah, where'd Bill go?"

Damn.

There was a long silence, which the innocent blob didn't seem to notice. "'Cause he was gonna show me a magic trick. And tell me a story about a war or something."

"We're figuring that out," Link replied darkly, glaring pointy sticks at the doctor as if daring for him to reveal any morbid hypotheses. At least he wasn't quite glaring daggers. When Link glared daggers, he tended to punch something.

"Okay, gotcha. I'm off to catch that butterfly!"

As soon as B.O.B. was some distance away, Link hissed, "Age doesn't matter."

"History may state otherwise."

"Hey, I'm millions of years old, right?"

"You were frozen most of the time."

"Well…you seem just as great as when I first met you, and _how_ long ago was that?"

Sixty-one.

Oh my god, she's sixty-one now. How did that happen?

"What's wrong?" Link was peering at him with concern. "You just started staring at nowhere …"

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Judging by his distracted appearance, it was most obviously something, but Link wasn't one to dig deep if someone didn't even give him a spoon to dig with. So, back to the previous matters…

"D'ya think you can make something we can see him with?"

"Do you think you can find a capacitor or some polysulphone?"

"Uh…"

"Then no."

Link had brought up an interesting point, though. He was old enough to be a grandfather and still felt as fit as a man in his early thirties. Did that horrible experiment do more than he thought? Was he stuck as a thirty-one old man, or did he just gain extreme longevity?

Link suddenly glanced around the room for the omnipresent, unseen, hypersensitive cameras and microphones they knew were installed. "They probably noticed too, they always know everything that goes on here. _Why aren't they doing anything_?"

Insectosaurus roared again, prompting another "_Don't say that_!"

It was probably for the best, then, that he didn't, _couldn't_ stay with Laura. It would have caused more grief in the long run.

…How was she now?

It really shouldn't be his concern now. Their lives were no longer overlapped. She had probably remarried anyways. Settled down. Not exactly forget, but put memories aside. Nobody could wait for someone who would never come back.

"Doc, _doc_," Link scowled impatiently, feeling that the scientist really shouldn't be spacing out at this time.

"Hm?"

"I think someone's coming. Finally." There was no 'I think' about it. The thick metal doors were rather loud when they opened. Dr. Cockroach had been thinking too deeply to notice the racket.

Instead of just Monger, as usual, there was a scientist joining him. She was clutching some sort of bulky goggles. Compared to the much older General's confident stride, she shuffled. Her faded, brown hair was accented with streaks of gray and pulled into a tight bun, which bobbed slightly as she jerked her head around glancing at all the monsters, staring at the bug-headed man…

Beside him, Link gave a heavy sigh. "He escaped," the fish-ape muttered. Dr. Cockroach peered up at his weary defeated face, then stared at amiable, childish B.O.B., who was greeting the visitors enthusiastically with threats of spork-stabbing if they didn't release him and his buddies from prison.

"Of course," he replied.

B.O.B. sludged away to find the butterfly (actually, it turned into a bird) again, satisfied with his friendly intimidation. Dr. Cockroach, hands casually set in his lab coat pockets, strolled up to the two out-of-place humans; after a while, Link slowly shadowed him.

"Hello," the old scientist smiled nervously at the two inmates, creating a web of wrinkles across her face. "I'm, uh," catching Monger's warning glance, she seemed to amend what she almost said. "Uh, I'm here to check up on, uh, InvisoBill…" She patted the hefty equipment in her arms, chuckling awkwardly. She was probably still getting used to the fact that there was no thick glass between them.

"Alright." That was all Dr. Cockroach could think to say. Link settled for an ambiguous grunt. And awkward silence settled upon the group, punctuated only by B.O.B. slamming his make-shift net on Insecto's foot with a triumphant 'I caught you!'

Monger, staring at Dr. Cockroach in what was possibly a meaningful way, nudged the woman beside him. "Oh, uh, right, uh, better get started, I, uh, guess…" She smiled wanly before putting on the goggles. She looked odd with them on, almost bug-eyed.

The other three followed her around and Dr. Cockroach started to get lost in his thoughts once more.

Yes, it was better to forget her.

Why was it so hard?

"Oh…I think…I found him…"

By the tone of her voice, it was easy to tell that Insecto had been right.

"He's in that chair."

Link nodded morosely. "How?"

"It's a bit hard to tell with an invisible man," the old woman's voice cracked as she cradled the goggles in her arms again.

"Most likely a heart attack," Dr. Cockroach found himself saying. The woman nodded.

"Most likely."

Another prolonged silence as it was made clear Griffin was really dead.

"Welp," the general said with a loud sigh, straightening his back once more. "We better get goin'."

Link's head swerved back and forth a few times between the innocuously empty chair and the pair of retreating backs. "But, but what about _him_?!"

"I'll bring that subject up for the board to decide." The fish-ape easily caught up with the two and swung Monger back around.

"You can't just leave him there."

Monger's face remained blank, though it seemed to give a slight suggestion that if Link kept this up, somebody was going to wake up tomorrow with a horrible headache. "I can't just bury him. I can't just do whatever I want. If it's not military, I'm not in charge." The general shoved aside Link's hand and walked away once more. The woman beside him glanced back once in a while, uncertain. The fish-ape glared daggers at his back.

"You know you shouldn't," Dr. Cockroach warned.

"Yeah. But I'd really like to."

"Shall we tell him now?"

"Not in the mood. You go do it."

He should have done it tomorrow, when Link was willing. He really should have waited.

He was the only one who saw B.O.B.'s expression. "But why? Why did he leave without us? He was gonna tell me a story. Why?"

Late at night, Dr. Cockroach held his lab coat to his face. The watermelon smell had worn off long ago. Now it was replaced by the smell of fish and that musty smell old men always seem to accumulate. It was also stained with blue gel and covered with fur.

Tomorrow, he'd have to get Link. They'd have to make up a story for B.O.B. It didn't necessarily have to be true, or scientifically correct. As long as they would all end up laughing at the end.


End file.
